wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfer Jeff (video)/Gallery
Gallery Prologue File:TheWigglesLogoinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:WigglesIsland.jpg|Wiggles Island File:GregandAnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesSurfing.jpg|Scene 1: Start File:JeffinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff File:MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray File:AnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony File:GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Surfing File:DorothyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags the Dog File:HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheWiggleFriendsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:GinotheGenieinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Gino the Genie File:JeffSurfing.jpg|Jeff surfing File:SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card File:SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Title card #2 File:JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster File:SurferJeff2.png|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags File:HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party File:HereComeOurFriends-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff calling out The Wiggle Friends File:DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:GregSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesinSurferJeff2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats and shorts File:WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog File:HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheS.SFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword File:TheWigglesandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:HereComeOurFriends(Original).jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" File:TheWigglyMascotsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun GregandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:DorothySingingDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy singing File:CaptainandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:CaptainandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:GregPlayingBongoBucket.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket File:GregandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags File:TheWigglesandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglyFriendsinSurferJeff.png|The Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and Captain JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff waking up Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Gino the Genie & The Picnic TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword See!Saw!.jpg|''"See! Saw!"'' TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about the magic bottle AnthonyandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheMagicBottle.jpg|The magic bottle TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" FergusField.jpg|Fergus Field JuniorField.jpg|Junior Field FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Fergus and Junior Field JeffandFergusField.jpg|Jeff and Fergus Field Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field Anthony,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Junior Field AnthonyWiggleandFergusField.jpg|Anthony and Fergus Jeff,AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Fergus Jeff,Anthony,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Fergus and Junior AnthonyandJuniorField.jpg|Anthony and Junior WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Jeff,AnthonyandtheMagicBottle.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and a magic bottle TheWigglesandtheMagicBottle.jpg|The Wiggles and a magic bottle TheWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino the Genie TheNonrealisticWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Gino GregandMurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandGinotheGenie.jpg|Jeff and Gino AnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff & Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff at Royal Botanic Gardens SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic TheWigglesinSurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles in their regular clothes TheNonrealisticWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GinotheGenieatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Gino nodding his head no CaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain nodding his head no CaptainandGregatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain and Greg GregNoddingNo.jpg|Greg nodding his head no JeffNoddingNo.jpg|Jeff nodding his head no MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray nodding his head no AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony nodding his head yes GregandJeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|''"Anthony, you do? What food are you allergic to?"'' GregandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|''"I'm allergic to peanuts, Greg. And unfortunately, I forgot to bring my auto adrenaline injector, or as they say in North America. Epinephrine. Exactly right. And if I have an allergic reaction, I don't have my adrenaline auto injector to help me or as they say in North America. Epinephrine. And they for, I'm staying right away from the peanuts. Thanks for telling us that, Anthony. That's a good idea. Stay right away from the peanut butter sandwiches. You better stick to the fruit salad."'' TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino Dr.JohnnyTaitzinSurferJeff.jpg|Dr. Jonny Taitz Jeff,AnthonyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Jonny Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about allergies Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony CaptainandGreginSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Greg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansPlayingAirGuitars.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans playing air guitars MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar and Gino GinoSinging.jpg|Gino singing Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & CF at the Sydney Harbour GregSingingOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayholdingPeanutButter.jpg|Murray holding peanut butter Greg,MurrayandGino.jpg|Greg, Murray and Gino GregandGinotheGenie.jpg|Greg and Gino JeffandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainandGregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|Captain and Gino MurrayandGinotheGenie.jpg|Murray and Gino MurrayinSurferJeff4.jpg|Murray SydneyHarbourBridgeinSurferJeff.jpg|The Sydney Harbor Bridge It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Even though you're allergic to peanuts, you can still sing about them. Come on, everyone. Let's sing the peanut butter song. It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" File:AnthonyEatingAppleinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating apple ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" TheWigglesandGinotheGenieatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino Murray,JeffandGino.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Gino Captain,GregandGino.jpg|Captain, Greg and Gino ILoveOranges3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Captain and Gino at a lion statue Anthony,MurrayandGino.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Gino AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Anthony and Gino GinotheGenieatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Gino at Sydney Harbour TheWiggles,CaptainandGinoRunning.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino running Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandGino.jpg|Murray, Captain and Gino Jeff,DorothyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Gino MangoWalk-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Gino MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MurrayinSurferJeff2.jpg|Murray in mango costume MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Jeff in mango costume GreginSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg in mango costume CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Captain in mango costume AnthonyinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony in mango costume Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressed up as a banana TheOtherWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:GregSingingBanananana.jpg|Greg singing on banana microphone File:Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" File:Banananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other File:AnthonyPlayingBeanbagDrum.jpg|Anthony playing beanbag drum File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach File:MurrayandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Greg,JeffandGino.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Gino File:JeffPlayingVineBass.jpg|Jeff playing vine bass File:Jeff,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Gino File:JeffSleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff waking up File:JeffinSurferJeff3.jpg|Jeff talking about traveling File:What'sTheWeatherToday?-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about weather AnthonyinSurferJeff4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff4.jpg|Captain holding umbrella GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" GinoSingingWhat'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|Gino singing "What's The Weather Today?" MurrayinSurferJeff5.jpg|Murray holding umbrella JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff holding umbrella Jeff's 3 Wishes RollingDowntheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 1st wish GinotheGenieatManlyBeach.jpg|Gino at Manly Beach RollingDowntheSandhills-2011.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" GinoSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Gino singing RunningUpTheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Running Up The Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-2011.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills-2012.jpg|Greg, Murray & Captain Feathersword OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 2nd wish OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" AlfonsotheChef.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray AntonioFieldandNicholasKennett.jpg|Antonio Field & Nicholas Kennett BallaBallaBambina-2012Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino BallaBallaBambina-2012Prologue2.jpg|Gino wearing Roman outfit TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinItaly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginItaly.jpg|Captain and Greg Rome,Italy.jpg|Rome, Italy DorothyandGinoinRome.jpg|Gino and Dorothy GreginSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" File:LuciaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Lucia File:BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:GinoSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Gino singing File:ElizaWenhamandIsabellaLanza.jpg|Eliza and Isabella File:LuciaandMariaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Lucia and Maria Field BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyinRome.jpg|Anthony at the Trevi fountain of Rome BallaBallaBambina-2011.jpg|Murray and the dancers MurrayPlayingLute.jpg|Murray playing lute CaterinaMeteinSurferJeff.jpg|Caterina Mete EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins TheOtherWigglesinRome.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:ElizaWenham.jpg|Eliza File:IsabellaLanza.jpg|Isabella File:MariaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Maria MurrayEatingPizza.jpg|Murray eating pizza at the fountain of Rome DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy dancing in Italy PaintinginItaly.jpg|A painting C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his final wish Dorothy,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Gino C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" JeffandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in France GregandMurrayinParis,France.jpg|Murray and Greg in Paris, France WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags riding bike in Paris, France WagsandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony & Wags C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy AnthonyasMime.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a mime WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena Wags,EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Wags, Emma and Caterina JeffandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff & Wags Jeff,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino at the Eiffel Tower Wags'Feet.jpg|Wags' Feet Jeff,WagsandAnthonyRidingBikes.jpg|Scene 7: Paris File:JeffandWagsRidingBikes.jpg|Jeff and Wags riding bikes File:WagsandAnthonyRidingBikes.jpg|Wags and Anthony riding bikes Surfer Jeff! SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus TheWigglesandGinoSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Anthony,GinoandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Henry HenryandGinotheGenie.jpg|Henry and Gino JeffFattSurfingatManlyBeach.jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing GregSingingSurferJeff.jpg|Greg singing and Nick the fish MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Surfboard.jpg|A surfboard AnthonyandGinoatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Gino NickHutchinson.jpg|Nick the Fish SurferJeff(song).jpg|"Surfer Jeff" SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" TheAwakeWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Gino SurferJeff(song)-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of song Flying from Ireland to London AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino the Genie TheOtherWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Gino BigRedPlaneinSurferJeff.jpg|Big Red Plane EuropeMap.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland, Scotland & London IrelandFlag.jpg|Ireland flag AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" EmmaWatkinsinIreland.jpg|Emma in Ireland JeffandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma JeffinIreland.jpg|Jeff in Ireland MurrayinIreland.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in Ireland AnthonyinIreland.jpg|Anthony in Ireland AnthonyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma GinoandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Gino and Emma Jeff,GinoandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Gino and Emma Anthony,GinoandEmma.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Emma Greg,DorothyandEmma.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Emma ScotlandFlag.jpg|Scotland flag GinoatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Gino at red telephone box RedTelephoneBox.jpg|Red telephone box WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" AnthonyinScotland.jpg|Anthony in Scotland GinoinScotland.jpg|Gino in Scotland AScottishDance.jpg|Anthony and Gino Scottish dancing Edinburgh,Scotland.jpg|Edinburgh, Scotland Bagpipes.jpg|Bagpipes GinoPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Gino playing bagpipes ScottishDaveinSurferJeff.jpg|Scottish Dave JeffSleepinginScotland.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinScotland.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinScotland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Scottish dancing EnglandFlag.jpg|England flag LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino dancing GinoinEngland.jpg|Gino in England LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" GregandMurrayinEngland.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandAnthonyinEngland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Antonio & Maria File:JeffandAnthonyinLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in London AntonioFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|King Antonio Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglyGroupinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggly Group LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue2.jpg|"Beauty mate!" DorothyandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyGroupandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gino TheWiggles,DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Gino LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy & Gino Captain,DorothyandGino.jpg|Gino, Dorothy & Captain LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|Scene 10: Safety on the Road TheLandWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino TheWigglyFriendsandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Gino TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WaltzingMatilda-2012Prologue.jpg|Gino asking if The Wiggles can grant him a wish TheWigglesandGinoinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|Scene 11: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-Epilogue.jpg|Greg suggests to go behind the tree to change TheUnforgottenWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Gino GinoholdingNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|Gino holding new skivvy shirts TheWigglesinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyandMurrayinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|Anthony and Murray in their new skivvy shirts AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in their new skivvies WaltzingMatilda-2012.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Gino,JonseyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gino, Jonesy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff Murray'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Murray's Credits Jeff'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Jeff's Credits Anthony'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's Credits Greg'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits/Greg's Credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Credits Gino'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Gino's Credits Dorothy'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Credits Dorothy'sVoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice Wags'TitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Wags the Dog's Credits Wags'VoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice Henry'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Henry the Octopus' Credits Henry'sVoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice SurferJeff-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SurferJeff-VocalCredits.jpg|Vocal Credits SurferJeff-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Manzilla/Backing Vocal Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeffCredits-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton Logo IMG_9359.jpg|Endboard Bonus Songs " Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2012.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin2012-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglesin2012-3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 TheWigglesin2012-4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 TheWigglesin2012-5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 TheWigglesin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:SurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles File:SurferJeffPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles in sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" TheWigglyGroupinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Henry HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture8.jpg|Manly Beach HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword on boat HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword off the boat Banananana-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglesinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Gino and Dr. Johnny Taitz in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|Wags on rock TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture6.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" Murray'sShadow.jpg|Murray's shadow MangoWalk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mango Walk" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Love Oranges" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture2.JPG|"I Love Oranges" ILoveOranges-PromoPicture3.JPG|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Gino TheWigglesatBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles at Bankstown Sports Club LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Antonio & Maria SurferJeffPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes AnthonyandFergus.jpg|Anthony and Fergus SurferJeffPromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Captain and Gino BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayinRome.jpg|Murray in Rome DorothyinRome.jpg|Dorothy in Rome SurferJeffPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain & Gino waking Jeff up WagsandEmmaWatkinsinFrance.jpg|Wags and Emma JeffandAnthonyattheEiffelTower.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Eiffel Tower BallaBallaBambina-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" SurferJeffPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" Banananana-PromoPicture.jpg|"Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" SurferJeffPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony & Dr. Johnny Banananana-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the sand of Abu Dhabi RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony rolling down the sandhills JeffandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Abu Dhabi Jeff,SimonandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Anthony OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture4.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio & Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg, Clare and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture6.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture7.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture9.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture10.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture11.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture13.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture14.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture15.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture16.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture17.jpg|Antonio, Alfonso and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture18.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture19.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture20.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture21.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture22.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture23.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture24.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture25.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture26.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture27.jpg|Antonio, Nicholas and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture28.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture29.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture30.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture31.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas MangoWalk-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-2011PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" AnIrishDinosaurTale-PromoPicture.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" Up,Down,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" AScottishDance-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "A Scottish Dance" AScottishDance-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Scotland AScottishDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Scotland AScottishDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Gino and Anthony Scottish dancing AScottishDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|Gino and Anthony in Scotland LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture10.jpg|"Beauty mate!" SurferJeff(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Nick the Fish SurferJeffPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry SurferJeffPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Murray,EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Murray, Caterina and Emma WaltzingMatilda-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Gino and Jonsey LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture8.jpg|Greg and Murray in London WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony riding bikes JeffandAnthonyatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Buckingham Palace TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Antonio & Maria LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Look Before You Go" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Would You Like to Go to Scotland?" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags & Junior SurferJeffPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino WagstheDogHeLikestoTango-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BallaBallaBambina-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Fergus & Junior LookBeforeYouGo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain, Dorothy & Gino SurferJeffPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy It'sPeanutButter!-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Wags and Anthony WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" SurferJeffPromoPicture4.jpg|"Henry's Dance" LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Antonio & Maria TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Fergus SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Jeff & and Anthony in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles and the Oakhill College students AnthonyFieldWearingSunglasses.jpg|Anthony Field Anthonyin2012Picture.jpg|Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinItaly.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Italy FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mime Anthony in the rear FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarolle-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Paris LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture17.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword SurferJeffPromoPicture18.jpg|Greg, Murray and Simon SurferJeffPromoPicture19.jpg|Lunch break It'sPeanutButter!-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind-the-Scenes: "It's Peanut Butter!" DavidRoberts.png|David Roberts DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Murray TheWigglyFriendsinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Banananana-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Gino Banananana-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino chasing Banananana-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony PipersWaltz-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Emma PipersWaltz-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|Gino and Emma AScottishDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony on the telephone HereComeOurFriends-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Emma BallaBallaBambina-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|Gino and Dorothy SimoninRome.jpg|Simon BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Simon LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture7.jpg|Greg and Murray in London WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles wearing new shirts TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDavidMabberley.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and David Mabberley AnthonyandFergus2.jpg|Anthony and Fergus 207537-botgardens_0090.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain,Gino and Dr Johnny in a promo picture DVD Cover Gallery Unrelesed Sufer Jeff With Sam.png|Original Unreleased Cover With Sam SurferJeff.jpg|AUS full cover F9C3B6F0-B4D6-4C57-A285-E0ABFC830EDF.jpeg|AUS Disc 7775FA99-E4CD-4DF5-AA72-CB7BBB1CB8EC.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet C37F84CB-6403-4E40-A816-8ACD27DD390D.jpeg 085B9F59-629B-49CA-A683-FB1C173FCC93.jpeg|Inside cover 21AA1979-D88C-4C91-85C3-CAC1BF83B3F1.jpeg SurferJeff-USFullCover.jpg|USA Full cover SurferJeff-UnreleasedUSCover.png|Unreleased US Cover WP_20151029_109.jpg|US Disc 20170725_150025.jpg|Inside cover SurferJeff-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2012